One Winged Angel
by ClaireFarron13
Summary: Hope, a sophomore attending Eden High, had no idea what he got into when he decided to save his high school crush, Claire Farron one day after school. He certainly never expected to be brought into the never ending battle between angels and demons. * Hey guys! Sorry for the first three chapters, I'm not really good with the start, but I will do my best to update better chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Is … Is this the end?"

Hope said as his white hair turned red from his own blood.

"I … Haven't even told her how I felt…"

An image of a pink haired girl with blue eyes glinting as the light from the sun reflected it.

"Cl – Claire … I"

His ebbing strength slowly fades until he heard a husky yet feminine voice.

"Do you still … Want to live?" She asked.

"Ye-yes" Hope closed his eyes shut as he nods.

"Then it … Shall be granted-"

-FLASHBACK-

"Bye Mr. Sazh! See you next year!" Everyone bid their farewells to their teacher.

"Okay guys! See ya next school year. But don't forget to still study 'kay" The jolly afro head reminded his students.

Well seems everyone was busy packing their own things except from a silver-head boy in the corner.

"Haaaa…." He sighed as he stares at a pink haired girl.

"HOPE!" A blue haired boy at growled him in a funny way, breaking his trance then effectively making fall off his chair.

*THUD*

"Maqui!" he scowled.

"Dreamin' about your _Angelic Princess_ again are we Hope?" Maqui reached for his hand.

"Oh just shut up! She's even better than an angel herself." Hope boasted as he straightens up.

"Yeah, yeah! But, have you told her how you felt for her?" Maqui folded his arms before his chest with a teasing smile.

"No, I haven't.-"

"What!? You know? You really are **HOPELESS!**" He grabbed Hope's shoulders then shook him.

"That's not it! But next year I'm really going to do it I promise!"

"I'll hold you to that!" he pointed Hope before breaking into laughter.-

"Bye Hope!" Maqui waved at Hope.

"Bye!" Hope waved back as they part ways. He waited until his friend disappeared into the corner before going, then walking past so many stores made him forget about the time. Well, He didn't even thought of going home early. So he decided to go to a nearby park.

"Well what do we have here?" He heard husky voice followed by a dark laugh from where he was supposed to be going. He thought of ignoring it but he heard a familiar voice.

"Leave me alone! Or you all want to end up suffering? " A feminine voice said.

'_Wait! Is that Claire?_ He was stunned upon hearing the voice. He paddled to peek in. His eyes grew wide to see Claire with a glowing wing on her right shoulder blade. '_C-Claire!?_' he thought.

"What could a princess be doing in a place like this?" The guy with a black wing grinned evilly.

"I need not to tell you! – You lowly DEMONS!" she mocked.

"You dare insult us when you're all alone!?" He raised his hand to hit Claire when Hope threw a rock on his face."Agh…! Who's that!?" he asked scratching his head.

"Sh – she's not alone!" Hope bravely stood but with his legs trembling. He knew that it would've been best for him to stay quiet but, at the very least he wouldn't let a girl get hurt.

"What!?" Claire's eyes widened. "Idiot! Runaway now!-" She pointed out.

Of course those demons won't wait for him to escape, so they flew directly to him, leaving only a strong gust of wind to Claire. She tried to catch up, but she was quite slow, maybe because of her wing?

"SHIT!" Hope tried to run; he looked for something he can use against them, then he saw long metal rod near by trash bin. '_That would do!_' he grabbed the rod then swinged it to them vigorously, making stop.

"What the-! Get his weapon!" the leader pointed his rod. The two demons obeyed and were able to grab his weapon immediately. "Got it!"

"Oh crap!" Hope thought it was his end when the demon raised his sword to swing onto him, but just as he closed his eyes, Claire caught up to them.

"Get away from him!" she swiftly slashed the wing of the two demons that was holding Hope's weapon.

"ARGGHH…!" the demons shrieked as they turned to ashes.

"Why you!" the leader tried to slash her but he got his left arm cut by her gun blade. "AARRKK…!" his howl echoed. Claire watched him fall, and then turned to Hope.

"What!?" Hope opened his eyes. He first saw Claire walking towards him.

"Are you alright?" She reached for his hand.

"Yeah!" He nodded as he reached for her hand. Then he saw the demon behind Claire, it was furious.

The demon rushed towards their direction, his sword ready to slash the girl's back at anytime.

"MOVE!-" he pushed Claire out of the way, while he gets himself being cut almost into half. He fell, everything around him seems slow, even the way Claire tries to reach for him.

Claire grabbed his arm before hitting the floor, pointed her gun blade into the demon, then effectively blowing its head off.

"Hey! Wake up!" she rested his head on her lap as she slap his cheeks gently. "_Damn! I guess there's no other choice!_" she thought as an idea came into her mind. Then she closed her eyes, focused on the bleeding boy before her, and mumbled some words then a bright light suddenly came from her.-


	2. Chapter 2

**-**_One Winged Angel-_

"Hmm…" Hope started awake as he sat up to glance around his room. He looked at his clock, it was still early so he decided to lay back and continue sleeping. He was about to close his eyes when he heard a crashing noise in the kitchen.

*CRASH*

He shot up. "What was that?" He rushed at the kitchen and was shock to see a pink haired beauty rambling in his kitchen. Then it all filled his mind, everything, from how she saved this woman to how HE should be dead… DEAD! By now. "Uh…oh" Was all he said before he searched his body for the wound. "Where!? Where is it!?" He turned to pull his shirt up, expecting to see a long cut from his chest to his stomach, but he found nothing. Hope created so much noise, that Claire finally noticed him.

"So, how're you doing?" She folded her arms before her chest.

He turned again to see the beauty behind him. Simply stunned as he stared at her while she stares back. "Oh… Heya!" He blushed softly.

"Do you mind putting that shirt down?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Oops… Sorry!"

Claire rolled her eyes as she entered the kitchen once again. Hope followed suit.

"Uh… Claire do you need some-" He was cut off at the sight of his devastated kitchen, his mouth opened in a comical way. "-help." He turned to Claire which was now pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Alright!" She rose her hands as if to surrender "I give up! Just call me if you need some help. " She abruptly exited the kitchen. Hope watched her as she settled herself comfortably on the couch; she reached for the remote of the TV, then scanned every channels.

"Haaa…" Hope sighed. "Never thought of her to be like… this…" He said as he sweep through the broken plates on the floor. Well, Hope liked Claire from the time he saw her, and never thought of her to be a pain in the ass.

-_One Winged Angel-_

Hope locked the kitchen door after he finally finished cleaning the mess. He took some steps to look for a pink haired woman. "Claire?" he said but she didn't answer. Said woman was found on his couch sleeping peacefully, with her hand still no the remote. Hope took the remote from her and placed it on top of the TV. For a moment Hope gazed at her intently, then he bent near Claire's face to have closer look. He brushed off some hair from her face. She was beautiful, Hope mused as he slowly moved his face closer to hers.

"Ngh…" Claire groaned as Hope stumbled and landed on his bottom.

"Ouch!"

"Hmm? You're done? " Claire sat up as she brushed her eyes.

"Uh.. Yeah! But, I can't cook now so, want to eat outside?"

"…"

"Don't worry my treat! And my kitchens going to be fine." He assured her with his gleeful smile.

"That's not it. I just-"

"Well let's go!" he pulled her up.

"Wait-!" she said but Hope was really excited to eat with her in his favorite restaurant.

Claire glanced back at his house. "Hm…"

-_One Winged Angel-_

Hope took his motorbike from the garage with two helmets, one which he wore and the other for Claire.

"Here, Safety First!" He Hopped in.

Claire scoffed as she rolled her eyes. Not really used to people with an attitude like Hope's. She seated next to Hope with her helmet on. She wrapped her arms around him.

Hope blushed at her sudden movements and made him lose his focus. Claire clears her throat impatiently. "Step. On. It."

"Oh!... Sorry!" They drove almost at full speed. It made Claire hold unto him tighter. Hope felt uneasy so he drove even faster to immediately reach their destination.

He stopped his motorbike near front door. Claire went ahead of him; she was amazed on how elegant the place was.

"Are you sure about this?" she thought that it would really cost them so much in this place.

"Of course I am!" He said as he played with his keys. "Don't worry; I said it's my treat."

"But-"

"Hey Hope!" A husky voice cut her off.

"Hey Snow! How's it going with the restaurant?" Hope shook his hand with Snow. Snow was Hope's best friend and owns a restaurant.

"Well, as always." Snow said boastfully. Then he noticed the woman that was with Hope. "So who's she? Your girl?" He said with a grin.

"What? No she's my classmate. Just going to pay some debt." Hope chuckled.

"Okay then. Have a nice time." He patted Hope's back before leaving their table.

Hope pulled Claire's chair for her. "Thanks." She smiled at him.

"You're welcome." He smiled back at her as he settled himself. He called for the waiter.

"You're order Sir?" the waiter asked Hope.

"Claire, just tell him anything you want. I'll just go to the rest room, okay?" Hope gave his orders before he left.

Hope walked towards the restrooms and bumped into a tall-dark man. "Oh! Sorry-" He was cut off when he saw the face of the man; it was the exact same face as the demon they've fought yesterday.

"Boy! Look at where you're going!" he said. His voice sent chills down Hope's spine.

"S-Sorry." He rushed to Claire. "Claire! We have to go."

"What? But what about our-"

"Never mind that! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand.

Hope was nervous; the first thing that came to his mind was leave before those demons attacks them again.

"Hope!" Claire pulled her hand. "What's happening? Is something wrong?"

"Claire, I-I saw him. The demons yesterday he's here."

"What are you saying they're dead I killed them.-" she was cut off by a familiar voice.

"No you didn't." He said followed by a wicked laugh.-

-_One Winged Angel-_

**Hey Guys! Another update! I've got so much time to update but has a hard time thinking about how the story would flow… ****. This chapter was quite hazy so please understand and I apologize for the grammar… (still a NEWB!)… ANNDD Please don't forget to leave some words for me…**

**THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

Claire and Hope found themselves in an alley, tired and sweating from the long run they had from the demons pursuit. They've been followed ever since they came from the restaurant, one was from yesterday and the others were reinforcements.

"A-Are… They still… There?" Claire catches her breath as she leaned on the wall for support.

"No.. I-I don't… think so." Hope collapsed on the wall. "Haaa…" He sighed, his sweat cascading from his forehead down to his jawline then to his chin. "Hey… Claire...? Would you mind…? Explaining EVERYTHING to me… please?" He emphasized the word 'EVERYTHING'.

Claire took a deep breath "Alright, but will you please keep your voice down a bit?" She looked irritated as she sat down beside Hope. "Where do you want to start?"

"I think it's much better if we'd start from who you are?"

"Then, first of all my real name is not Claire." A brief pause, "It's Lightning." She smiled "As you have probably heard yesterday, I'm a princess, from…" She pointed the sky as she rolled her eyes.

Hope scoffs, "You're saying it as if you hate it there."

Lightning chuckled "Well, That's to be… expected." She gave a gentle little smile. "An angel has to HAVE a PAIR of wings… But me?" She scoffs "I only have a 'WING'!"

"Sorry about that." Hope felt bad for asking such things. "Well, you surely have a family to support you right?"

"Yeah, I HAD a wonderful, kind and loving parents." She hung her head up.

"HAD?" He was puzzled.

"Yes, they died, when I was a kid and now, my sister takes care of our kingdom."

Hope sighed, "You know? You're still lucky, to have met your parents? Unlike me? I'm an orphan, never met them ever since, but the good thing is, I've been adopted by a wealthy man." He gently smiled at Lightning.

Lightning laugh a bit, "You're right. Thanks." She leans in to give him a kiss on his cheek.

Hope felt his cheeks blush. "I-It's nothing."

"Well then, I think it's time to go. They've probably returned to their lair-"she was cut off by a demons voice.

"I found them! Their here!"

The two were startled. "SHIT! Let's go!" Lightning grabbed Hope's hand and rushed to the other side of the alley. But before they could reach the other side, they were surrounded by a whole lot number of demons.

"This is bad!" she hissed. "Hope, got any plan?"

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure yet." He scratched his head.

"What is it?" she said as she fixed her stance.

"Well, we could just fly out here." He chuckled.

Light face palmed. "How could I have forgotten that I COULD FLY?"

Light spread her wing; it glimmered elegantly in his eyes, "Whoa!"

"Come on! Hold on tight!"

Hope held unto her tightly as she set off, but the demons followed suit and grabbed Hope's leg.

"Where do you think you're going!?" the demon said.

"Light!" He looked back to see the demon that got him. It was a humongous one. He tried to shake it off but it was too strong.

"Hope…! You're too… heavy."

"It's not me…! It's him!"

"Then loose… him!"

"He's strong!"

Hope then felt they were being pulled back.

'_This is not good!_' He thought as an idea came to his mind. "Light! Go on ahead…! I'll catch up with you later!" He's let go of Light. He felt the strong pull of the demon as they fall together.

"HOPE! Like I'm gonna buy into that!" she grabbed unto his hand again. "Ugh…!"

Just then Hope notice the other demons started to fly towards them. "Look, Light, you should go now! Or else we'll both die here!"

Light got an idea. "Then I'll fight till the end!" She shot the demon in the head and the blood burst all around them.

"LIGHT! That's not a good idea!" he said as he got pulled by Light towards the demons.

"You were the one who gave me THIS idea!" She grinned at him.

"Uh-Oh"

"Here, take this. You'll need it." She gave Hope a dagger.

"But-"

They landed safely, with the demons glaring at them.

"Don't let them escape!" The leader said. "Attack!"

Lightning made her signature stance, "Hope, be ready, this'll be a long fight!"-

-_One Winged Angel-_

"Huff… Huff…" Lightning catches her breath as she used her gun blade for support.

"Take this!" Hope pierced through the demon before him. "You're… Right this'll… take too long…" He said as he wipes his sweat off.

"These stubborn things make me angry!" She cut a demon into half.

"We'd better do something or… else were gonna get tired and just… lose in here."

"Do you think we'll just lose so EASILY!?" The leader growled at them.

"I've had enough of this nonsense!" Light grew impatient and rushed towards the leader, and wasn't notice the one towards her.

"Light! Look out!" Hope tried to run and cover her but it was too late.

"Shit!-" was all she said before being slashed. She went flying towards the wall, head first.

"LIGHTNING!" Hope made his way through the demons, stumbling towards Lightning. Her wound on her side was profusely bleeding. "Lightning, hey wake up!" he cupped her cheeks, as her eyes began to flutter close. "No, no -NO!" He caressed her face which was now covered in blood.

The demons laughed evilly at them. "Oh! Look at that, whitey's got mad!" the leader said teasingly.

Hope laid her head on the floor and covered her with his shirt. His emerald green eyes were clouded as he turned to face the demons, his aura was worst than ever. "Do you think I'm still going to let you all LIVE!" He growled at them scornfully, and then a pair of black and white wing spread behind him.

"Wha-what is that!?" The demons trembled at their places as they watched the white haired man transform.

"B-Boss, I-I think it's time we should go?" a demon suggested.

"No! We can defeat that kid! L-Look, his all alone!" The leader said, his voice dripping with nervousness.

Hope dashed towards them sending every demon before him flying towards every direction. "You're all gonna PAY!"

Then just like a lightning strike, they were all dead living Hope crying as he cradled her on his lap.

"Light! I'm sorry…"-

A bright light came from the sky, with a strong gust of wind around them. He covered his eyes to see what it was, then he heard a gasp.

"Should we take him?" a voice said.

"I think we should." The other answered.

He tried to look above them and started to fall forward. Then the last thing he remembered was sharp thug on his neck.-

-_One Winged Angel_-

**Hey! Another update! Hope you like it…. Sorry… not so good at some fighting scenes… **

**So please… Leave some word for the writer! **

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a wonderful morning, things going well for everyone in their kingdom. Some families plan to have fun under bright sun, while others tend to stay indoors, but all this things changed when darkness came and crashed everything in their path. The king was alarmed, so he told his queen to hide somewhere safe with their two daughters, escorted with noble knights. The queen obeyed and was lead to a concealed room under the castle, but before they could reach their destination they were attacked, the knights were no match for them, with only one swing of that giant axe, they were in pieces. The queen grabbed the chance to let her daughters escape. She told them to go and hide somewhere safe, but the older one said she won't go unless they're with her. The queen said she'll follow them once it's over, so the older daughter agreed and went with her younger sister to a safe place and waited for their parents to return, but no one came, so the older daughter left her younger sister and went to where they left the queen and found her mother's body almost dead, blood all over her, wounds in every part of her body.

"Mother?" She said as she gets closer, her tears drowning her eyes.

"*cough* Light-ning… Where's… Se-rah? " The queen called her.

"She's safe… Come on mother… W-we have to go… Serah… She's waiting for you. You'll come with us right? You promised…" Lightning said as she cradled her mother's head, Tears cascading down her rosy cheeks.

"I'm-sorry but that's a-a promise I can't keep." Tears slowly ran down her once rosy cheeks.

"No! You can't… Mother… please…"Lightning held her mother's hand as tight as she could thinking maybe this could restore her strength, but it won't.

"You're going to b-be alright… You and S-Serah… And promise me… That what-ever happens, you are going to protect… Those important peo-ple around you… Understood?" She wiped the face of her daughter that was stained with unhushed tears.

Lightning's eyes grew wide, she felt a sharp thug in her heart that made her burst into tears. She thought that it was not fair if she would keep a promise when even her mother can't keep one, but something inside her just pushed her to say yes.

"I-I Promise!" She enveloped her mother in a tight hug. Her mother's eyes flutter close, just as her heart stopped beating.

"Mother?" She tried to call her mother but it failed to answer. Then she came to her senses that she's gone, she hung her head up, "NO!" then let out a loud scream that can pierce through boulders, her scream was followed by a bright flash of lightning in the dark skies.

**- One Winged Angel –**

"Ngh…" Lightning groaned as she opened her eyes, slowly sitting up then gazed around the familiar room. "_This room… It hasn't changed a bit._" She sighed as memories came crashing into her head, all those happy and sad memories with her family. Even that nightmare she hated ever since.

"_I shouldn't stay much longer._" She was about to get up when she felt a sting on her side."_Ugh…_" she slowly touched it as she remembered the whole ordeal before she lost consciousness. "_Oh-uh… Hope!_" she stood up holding her side that was wounded. "_I almost forgot about him._" She thought of changing into something better than her torn clothes, but when she opened her closet, she found only her clothes from her childhood. "_What? Seriously, Serah?_" She remembered how she left that closet, and now she returns, still in its place, though you won't see any dusts. A knock on her door broke her trance.

"Sis? Are you awake?" It was a very familiar voice and she still knew that voice for all the years they've been away from each other. "Sis, I'm coming in."

"_Se- Serah?"_ she thought, the door slowly opens revealing a teenage girl with the same pink tint of hair like hers, but was tied in a ponytail on the left side of her head. She also has blue eyes, although hers are a darker shade. She wore a white elegant dress that glisten in the sun light. "Sis, I brought-" She was cut off when she saw Lightning standing in front of her, for a moment they stood there, staring at each other's faces.

Lightning was nervous of what her sister would say, feel or do to her. She thinks that maybe her sister would scold her for not going home for a very long time or just feel happy 'cause she came back in one piece, but the worst thing she didn't ever want to happen is to be hated by her beloved sister. She mentally kicked herself and decided to say something first.

"Hey!-"she smiled gently but cut off when Serah came crashing to hug her, making them fall off.

*THUD!*

"Ouch! Serah? Just to let you… Ugh… know? That HURTS!-" Light hissed and was ready to scold her sister when she heard her crying. "Serah? Are you?-"

"Y-you deserve it! You don't even know how worried I 'am!" her sobs grew loud.

Light hugged her back then smiled, "You're probably right and I'm sorry… for making you worry." Light felt a bit relieved with her sister's hug.

Serah stopped crying then pushed her sister little to see her face. Lightning looked back at her with a smile, "So stop crying… Okay?" she wiped her tears away and Serah nodded.

"Okay I will, but I won't forgive you for making me worry, after all this years of not showing up! Then now you finally came back last night half dead!" Serah stood up and scolded her older sister.

Lightning scratched her head like a kid being scolded by her mom, "Well, at the very least, I'm fine now, so you don't have to worry about me… and you can forgive me now…" Light gave her puppy dog eyes, somehow Serah was touched by it but her "anger" was stronger.

"That won't work on me Light!" then Serah has thought of an idea "But if you really want me to forgive you, I can do that… in one condition!" Serah gave her gleeful smile, and it almost gave Light some goose bumps.

"I don't feel good about that smile."

-**One Winged Angel-**


	5. Chapter 5

"No!" Lightning said as she placed the cup of tea back into the table, her voice was somewhat angry and worried."Serah, of all the people, you should know best that I am not supposed to be around here for a long time." Lightning turned to the view on the balcony, it was a wonderful morning, and she saw their people do their work, the children played around, enjoying the beautiful morning they have. She was hoping for her sister to understand the situation they're in, and most likely, Serah would also want her sister to understand her feelings.

"I know, I know… But, would it kill you, if you are to stay here a bit longer?" Serah held her sister's hand, Lightning felt how much her sister misses her, but she ignored it.

"It WON'T kill me, but what about OUR people Serah?" Lightning stood up and pointed the people from their balcony. "Will you risk their lives just because you wanted to be with me? Don't be a selfish brat, Serah." Lightning started walking away, but Serah abruptly stood from her chair.

"Would you call someone missing her sister a "selfish brat"?" Lightning was taken aback by how persistent her sister is.

"Don't you think… I also feel the same way?" Lightning calmly said.

"Then why not stay here?-"

"I CAN'T Serah! I need to protect YOU and OUR people. "

"Then WHO is going to "protect" you?" Serah retorted.

"I don't need anyone to protect me, I can handle myself-"

"Then explain to me what happened to you last night?" Serah raises her voice, making Lightning feel rather offended. "See? Sis you can't do this alone anymore, let me and the others help you, if those demons tries to come here again? We'll surely defeat them all!-"

"I've had enough of this Serah. I am NOT staying, so don't try stopping me anymore." Lightning cut her off then walked to the door.

"But-" Lightning closed the door to stop the conversation, leaving Serah in deep thoughts. "_Sis, when will you learn to rely onto others?_" Serah's tears slowly traced her rosy cheeks.

- **One Winged Angel -**

Outside the room, Lightning's still frozen, with her decisions, "_What if Serah's right? What if I can't do this alone anymore_?" Lightning thought but she shook it off, and exchanged it with ones that would remind her how they lost their parents because of her-because she is a treat to the evils existence. "_I'm sorry Serah, but I can't afford to lose you too. I have to be strong for you._" With her mind finally cleared, she then focused on her next task.

"_Now, where do I start? He couldn't be far away from here could he?_" but just before she turned to the corner, something hard hit her making her fall off balance. "Ow…! What the?-"

"Hey there sunshine, how've ya been?" a brunette with an Australian accent asked in almost a teasing manner. "Here let me help ya?" She offered her hand but Lightning doesn't seem happy to be bumping into her.

"_Of all the people!_" Light thought, not really happy to see her, but then took her hand. "Thanks, Fang, I've been _great_." She started to dust herself off, while Fang crossed her arms before her chest.

"Let me guess, a welcoming argument?" She said with a smirk. Lightning didn't utter a word 'cause she's right, and she always knew how good Fang is with this kinds of things. "And… It didn't turn out good?" Light crossed her arms then looked away. "Thought so… It must've been rough- for Serah, that is."

"What do you mean?" her eyes narrowing. She felt offended, but knew to herself that Fang was right, Serah really did her best to convince her to stay, but what she did was turn her down.

"Hmm… Say, why don't we have a walk? I'm going to show you something." Fang started walking ahead of her. She knew Lightning would complain, and she was right.

"What? Wait!-" but Fang didn't gave her the chance to complain and had no choice but to follow the brunette. Lightning half-heartedly followed her friend to a very familiar place.

"Remember this place?" Fang gestured, it was a playground, looks as if it wasn't used for a very long time but it was very clean. Light gazed at it, their memories from it feels just like it happened yesterday. Light smiled and tries to embarrass Fang, and she was successful, "Well, of course I do! This is where I first saw you had your tantrums, remember the reason why?" Light had a wide grin.

"What?- B-ut that's because ye broke my favorite toy!" Fang coyly retorted, and Light laughed at how Fang treasured that _weird_ toy, but it's true, when they first met here, Light was not in a really good mood, so when Fang showed her the toy, she got irritated- rather scared at it, so she broke it into pieces. Since then Fang learned not to let Lightning touch any of her belongings. Just the thought of that day brings back so many memories to both of them.

"I really hated ya for doing that, but that's not why I brought ye here." Fang said to put things back on track, and Light composed herself.

"Then why? Don't tell me you're also going to convince me on staying?" Light crossed her arms before her chest.

"Well, not exactly, I just want you to realize something. Remember? This is where you first protected Serah from a wild animal; you really did a good job back then, Serah was really happy of what you did and so do you."

"So, what's the point?" Light glared at her friend, though she knew where this might lead.

"The point is, back then? You really _wanted_ to protect Serah, but now? You just _needed_ to protect her, just like a mission to be accomplished… See the difference? "

"I… I- Wait, how did?-"

Fang raised her hands, "Alright, you got me. I overheard your argument a while ago, and I think I know how Serah is feeling now."

"How will _you_ know that? You're not even her sister." Light scoffed.

"You're right!" Fang felt offended, but she retorts. "Then why do I get the feeling that you don't even know how _your_ sister feels?"

"Of course I know how she feels!"

"Then STAY if you do, all this years? Don't you think we've also been preparing for them?" Fang's patience for the stubborn pinkette slowly fades, "You can't do this anymore alone Lightning, not after what we saw last night. Serah and your people also wanted to return the favor - for protecting them after so many years. "

Lightning was dumbfounded, she never thought she'd be hit this hard by Fang, and maybe Fang IS right, if only she'd seen herself the night they were attacked, others would surely go run like a coward under their mother's skirt. "A - Alright, just… let me think things through."

"Sure… Take your time, Sunshine." Fang started walking away, but stops just by the door, "Oh yeah… I almost forgot the reason why I'm here is that, Vanille told me your friend is alright and you can visit her now."

"Where could I find him?"

"Come on Light! Don't play dumb, where do we take wounded to huh?"

"What do you mean?" Light felt a chill through her spine.

"He's wounded just like you, though from what I've heard? He's was more severe than yours."

"How could that happen? I thought he?-"then she remembered, right after she was struck down, Hope was left alone to fight them but didn't know what happened next.


End file.
